


顾浪和林晚2

by AM_Esther



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_Esther/pseuds/AM_Esther
Summary: 色情描写注意
Kudos: 2





	顾浪和林晚2

顾浪一直觉得林晚在床上挺矫情的。  
那天他躺在床上，漫不经心地看着林晚小声喘着气，满身细汗，低着头难为情又主动地骑在自己鸡巴上磨。顾浪哼笑了一声，伸手按住身上人胸前的小点，一点也不客气地又捻又扯，玩了一会还压着两个小东西一圈圈地揉。  
林晚的动作早在顾浪第一次扯他乳头的时候就停了，软了腰撑在顾浪胸口哼哼唧唧。  
顾浪这时候才不介意当坏人，他把人推起来，不让林晚的双手碰着自己，扬扬下巴一句简洁冷淡的“动”就让林晚红着眼睛又小幅度磨蹭起来。  
顾浪心情甚好地又把手放到林晚的乳头上，玩了一会后一声只会也没有，突然往上快速顶胯。  
林晚被这几下顶得几乎要射出来，屁股肉也麻，穴里面也麻，哪哪都舒服，哪哪都难受。两只细白的手相当犹豫的样子，不敢不听顾浪的话去扶顾浪的大腿，也不敢自己摸，睁着迷蒙的眼看着顾浪。  
顾浪操了他这么多年怎么可能不晓得他什么意思，不就是想让他抱，又舍不得没人玩他的奶头。  
所以顾浪才说林晚矫情。  
但说真的，他还挺喜欢林晚矫情的样子。  
顾浪给林晚弄得心痒痒，突然就发了狠，把人从身上掀下去，压着肏起来。  
顾浪掐着林晚的腰疯狂冲刺，盯着林晚屁股上被自己胯骨撞出来的肉浪。林晚人白，腰细，在特定的动作甚至能看到肋骨的轮廓，唯独屁股上全是肉，捏着跟面团一样，手感极好。顾浪就喜欢他的小肉屁股，有事没有要揉揉拍拍。  
林晚应付不来他的突然袭击，惊叫一声，呻吟声陡然变大，连成一片，几乎要叫哑了嗓子。  
顾浪给他撩的眼睛都红了，俯下身把人抱在怀里狠肏，凑到林晩耳边咬牙切齿：“骚货，天生给人操的东西，你就适合每天一丝不挂地趴在我床上，撅着屁股对着大门，用你的小屁眼迎接我回来。”


End file.
